Gulden Trio Under Surveillance
by OliviaSnape29
Summary: Professor McGonagall decides that she needs to keep a closer eye on the infamous gulden trio. Will she take Snape's advice, do the kids need a stronger hand in guiding? First Chapter: Hermione walks out of Divination. CP Warning!


"Your soul is as dry as the books that you so desperately cleave." Trelawney said as she took Hermione's hand and folded it over.

_How dare her! _Hermione snatched her hand out of her Professor's, _Ugh, she's a horrible teacher! She's the worst seer in the world! She doesn't have room to talk! How dare her!_

Hermione quickly stood up, her anger getting the better of her, and she pushed the crystal ball off the table.

_Humph!_

Grabbing her bag, Hermione walked out of the room.

_I don't deserve to be talked to like that. That class is a complete joke, I'm the one who seriously attempts to make sense of anything that woman says and she has the nerve to tell me that I will never be good at divination! I'm done with this, I truly don't care! I waste so much time on that stupid class, well good riddance! Now I can use my time to study ancient runes. _

_So where should I go now? … _ Hermione thought as she headed down, back towards Hogwarts_. I have Potions, but that's in an hour. I guess I could head back to the common room and look over my Potions essay… _

She stumbled on some rocks on the path back towards the castle, reaching the tall wooden edifice. Opening the doors, her anger started coming back…

'_My soul is as dry as the books I desperately cleave….' ha at least I can read books! I wonder how that woman ever passed any of her OWLs! If she's such a good seer then how come nothing she predicts ever occurs? _

Hermione walked through the entrance hall, past the great hall, and began her ascent up the staircases.

_She has predicted Harry's death at least 10 times each year since our first year! And he's still alive!!! And the woman says I'm a bloody nuisance at divination… _

Hermione's anger kept rising as she got off the stairs, and rounded the corner heading towards the Fat Lady's Portrait. Hermione didn't see Professor McGonagall coming out of her office and ran straight into her, both of them laying on the ground, parchment and quills surrounding both of them.

"Oh, ow…" Hermione said as she attempted to get up off the ground, she didn't know what she had run in to… a brick wall?

McGonagall had gotten up rather quickly, especially for her age. She had her wand pointed out not knowing who or what she had run into.

"Oh… Miss Granger? May I ask what you were thinking?" Professor McGonagall said as she lowered her wand, realizing that it was just Hermione she had bumped into.

Hermione quickly got up, dusting off her wool skirt. Hermione bent down to pick up the parchment she had dropped, and the parchment that she had bumped out of Professor McGonagall's hands. She held up Professor McGonagall's parchment to her, "Sorry Professor, I had just rounded the corner, and I didn't realize that you were standing there."

"Obviously! What are you doing out of class? Are you feeling well? Have you been to see Madam Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall said a little frustrated, taking her papers out of Hermione's hands.

"I'm fine Professor, and no I haven't been to see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said a little worried. She didn't want to have to tell her head of house that she walked out of Divination.

"Well then Miss Granger, pray tell why you are not in class?" McGonagall asked, pressing her lips into a very thin line, while raising one of her eyebrows in a questioning manor.

"Well… um… I walked out of my class, Professor." Hermione replied, the last part almost in a whisper. She lowered her head in shame.

"You walked out of class Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall shouted in disbelief.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione returned, hanging her head.

"Let's go into my office, I do not find the hallway a suitable place for this discussion." McGonagall stated as she opened the door to her office, and holding it out so that Hermione would go through first. Her lips were pressed together very tightly; such a thin line meant that Hermione had a lot of explaining to do.

Hermione walked passed Professor McGonagall into her office, Professor McGonagall right behind her, closing the door.

"Take a seat Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said as she walked past Hermione and took the seat behind her desk.

"Now, please explain to me what in the world you were thinking as to why you walked out of your class!" Professor McGonagall stated in a louder voice, particularly emphasizing _thinking _and _walked out of your class. _

"Well, Professor, I was in Divination and… Professor Trelawney said something that rather hurt my feelings." Hermione said softly, looking down at the floor.

_What was I thinking? That was so stupid of me. I know I hate that class but I shouldn't have walked out! _

"And may I ask what she said that upset you so? Did she predict your death? I can hardly think she would say unkind words." Professor McGonagall returned, a little shocked that it was Divination that Hermione walked out of.

"She told me that 'my soul is as dry as the books that I so desperately cleave' and to summarize her thoughts, she said that I would never be good at Divination and that I don't possess the power." Hermione replied tears pouring from her face.

"I see," Professor McGonagall returned. She was surprised that Sybil would ever tell a child that! She knew the lady was a little out there, but she didn't think that Sybil would say something such as that. But yet she wouldn't put it past her either. McGonagall's pressed lips loosened just a tad. "And I presume you just walked out Miss Granger?"

"No, Professor. I… um… I- I knocked the crystal ball off the table first, then I walked out." Hermione replied still looking at the floor ashamed of her actions.

"Miss Granger I do hope you realize that was not the best way for you to express your anger." McGonagall stated, staring at Hermione.

"Yes Professor. I.. I shouldn't have walked out of class. I should h- h have bit back my anger I su.. suppose. It was childish of me t- to show my emotions, and let them take hold of me." Miss Granger said almost in a whisper. Tears were streaming down her face in a rapid motion now, hitting the floor as they rolled off her face.

"I am severely disappointed in you, Hermione. You are a smart girl, one of the smartest people to have entered the walls of Hogwarts, and I would hate for you to waste your education and your talent to learn. Divination may seem pointless, but it can be extremely useful. Even though you may not care for the class, or the way that Professor Trelawney spoke to you, that does not give you the right to treat a Professor so callously. You are the person I would least expect to ever walk out of a class! However, that does not excuse the fact that you did." Professor McGonagall stopped here to give Hermione a pointed stare.

Hermione kept looking at the floor, not daring to look Professor McGonagall in the face. Hermione was crying softly. She knew that her Professor was extremely disappointed in her, and she was utterly ashamed of herself. Hermione always thought of Professor McGonagall in a "motherly" way. Her biggest fear was to disappoint her favorite Professor, and at this moment her biggest fear was becoming a reality.

"Hermione, please look at me while I am speaking to you," McGonagall asked softly. She knew that the girl was embarrassed with her behavior, and that she was crying.

Professor McGonagall had picked Hermione out her first week at Hogwarts. She could tell that the girl was hardworking, smart and talented. She decided that she would keep a close eye on Hermione, but not let her know. Just years before, Professor McGonagall had picked out another Gryffindor who had the same qualities, even though this little Gryffindor had bright red hair, instead of curly brown locks. Professor McGonagall thought Hermione was a lot like Lily, and therefore felt that she was more obligated to watch over Hermione. There was also the fact that Hermione was best friends with Mr. Potter, who she also kept a close eye on.

Focusing back on the present now, Hermione finally began to pick her head up. She lifted her eyes up to meet those of her Professor. McGonagall noticed that her eyes were starting to get red, and that she still had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione, if you had a problem with your Divination class all you would have had to do is come to me! You and I could have talked about it, and I could have gotten you out of that class. I realize that you are taking on a lot of classes this term," Professor McGonagall nodded at the time turner that was obviously hidden underneath Hermione's sweater. "But you cannot just walk out of a class when you get angry and stressed out! You had plenty of other options at your disposal, and simply walking out of a class was one of the worst ones you could have chosen!"

Hermione dropped her gaze once again, as she started to cry. She felt horrible. She knew that her teacher was angry with her and would probably never look at her the same way again.

"Hermione, please look at me, I want to make sure you understand me," Professor McGonagall added. She felt bad that the girl was crying, but she had to lecture her! She couldn't just let Miss Granger walk out of a class scotch-free, even if she is the top of her class.

Hermione immediately raised her eyes, not wanting to further upset her Professor.

"I am most disappointed in your choices, but I am not angry with you. Here," McGonagall offered her a tissue.

Hermione whispered thanks, took the tissue and tried to dry her eyes and running nose.

"Now Miss Granger, we must discuss your punishment for such actions," Professor McGonagall added.

"Professor, please don't take away house points! I will serve detention every week, but please don't take away points. It's not fair to punish all of Gryffindor for my lapse in judgment. If you took points then no one would ever speak to me again, and-"

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall sternly interrupted. "You must realize that there are consequences for your actions."

At this Hermione ducked her head once again. She wasn't used to being scolded or lectured, or having to face an impending punishment.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione responded softly.

"However, I will ask you what you think a suitable punishment would be for such transgressions," McGonagall said.

Hermione was shocked that her Professor was asking her what a suitable punishment was, but she was also hesitant to suggest detention because she really didn't want to serve it.

"I suppose detention, lines, or an extra essay would all be suitable consequences, Professor," Hermione suggested.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said. "And may I ask how your parents would have punished you if they knew you had been disrespectful to a Professor and walked out of their class?"

Hermione was surprised that the Professor was asking her this. Her cheeks reddened and she said, "They probably would have grounded me, taken away the books I read for fun, or spank me." She said the last few words in almost a whisper.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said. "I will give you two options, and you may pick between them. The first option is you will serve detention every Friday and Saturday for the next month, including the day scheduled for the Hogsmeade trip. You will also right an essay for me explaining how you could have handled the situation better, and why it is important to be respectful at all times. The second option is you will receive a spanking, and still write the essays."

Hermione thought over her choices for a few minutes then said, "Professor, I thought corporal punishment was not allowed at Hogwarts?"

"The headmaster leaves it up to the discretion of the heads of house. I seldom use it. I use it only when necessary," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Then how come no one ever talks about being punished?" Hermione asked. She could not ever recall anyone saying they had been spanked before.

"Well I'm certain no one wants to admit that they have received that punishment. However, if you were to look I'm sure you'd find quite a few people who do not sit comfortably at meals, frequently a certain pair of twins." McGonagall suggested, a smirk growing across her usually stern face.

"No way! The Weasley twins have been spanked here? I know Mrs. Weasley is probably fond of it, but I never thought they'd get it here!" Hermione could not believe, what the Professor was telling her!

Professor McGonagall attempted to suppress her smirk, and seem stern again. "I can not disclose any more information. What will be your choice Miss Granger?"

Hermione's cheeks quickly became red again as she realized she had to make a decision and face some sort of punishment.

"I s-suppose I'll go with t-the second option, Professor." Hermione hung her head again. She was embarrassed that her Professor was going to spank her, but she didn't want to have to miss the Hogsmeade trip and serve detention for the next month!

"Very well, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said. "Please come over to my desk, and bend over it. Place your hands on the opposite edge."

Hermione noticed that her hands were shaking. She hadn't been spanked since the summer after her first year! Nonetheless, Hermione did as she was instructed and walked towards Professor McGonagall's desk and bent over it.

Professor McGonagall grabbed Hermione's skirt and tucked it into her waistband, so that her underwear-clothed-bottom was showing. She also quickly took out her wand and casted a silencing charm on the room.

Hermione grasped the edge of the desk, and shut her eyes. She knew the worst had yet to come.

Standing behind Hermione, Professor McGonagall raised her hand into the air. She quickly brought it down onto Hermione's right cheek and a resounding _**smack**_ resonated throughout the room.

Hermione gasped at the first impact. _That hurt so bad! _Hermione thought.

Suddenly her left cheek hurt just as bad. Before she knew it Professor McGonagall was landing alternating smacks in rapid fire. Hermione's bum was burning!

_**Smack! **__**Smack! **__**Smack! **__**Smack! **_

"Oww!" Hermione cried out loud. She had tears falling from her eyes, but the Professor was relentless.

_**Smack! **__**Smack! **__**Smack! **__**Smack! **_

"Ow!! P-ppplease Professsor stoppp!" Hermione begged. She was sure there were flames warming her bum.

_**Smack! **__**Smack! **__**Smack! **__**Smack! **_

Hermione was sobbing now. She was in so much pain!

Professor McGonagall stopped, opened her desk drawer and pulled out a thick wooden ruler. She re-positioned Hermione so that her sit spots were exposed. She tapped the ruler to Hermione's butt so that she would know there's a change.

_**Smack!**_

"OWWWW!" Hermione cried, "Pleas stoppppp!"

"No Miss Granger. Tell me why you are receiving this spanking," Professor McGonagall asked.

_**Smack!**_

"B-b-because I walked outtt o-o-of my d-di-divination class," Hermione said sobbing.

_**Smack!**_

"And what else Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

_**Smack!**_

"OUCH!! Anddd b-b-because I disrespected a Pro-Professor." Hermione said.

"That's correct _**Smack!**_ You never, _**Smack!**_, walk out of a class _**Smack!**_, or disrespect a teacher! _**Smack!**_ You had several other options, _**Smack!**_, but you did not think! _**Smack!**_ Next time, _**Smack!**_, think of the consequences before you act!" Professor McGonagall lectured, finally giving one more resounding _**Smack!.**_

"OWWW!" Hermione finally cried out. She laid on the desk, not wanting to move or agitate her burning derriere.

Professor McGonagall started rubbing circles on Hermione's back to try and calm her down. She usually didn't comfort children after such a punishment, but Hermione was a different case.

Hermione cried for a few minutes, but she eventually started to calm down. After a few more minutes, she finally realized that she was still laying across the desk. Hermione stood up and righted her skirt. Her Professor offered her a tissue.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled.

"The bathroom is right through there if you'd like to clean yourself up before your next class." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled again.

She walked into the bathroom, turned on cold water and washed her face. She was sure her eyes looked red, but there was nothing she could really do besides wash her face in cold water. After attempting to look presentable, she walked back out. Professor McGonagall had made tea and Hermione noticed there was a saucer sitting there for her.

"Thank you," Hermione said again as she carefully sat down, cringing at the pain, and took the tea.

"You're welcome child," Professor McGonagall returned. She was sitting behind her desk, sipping from her tea.

As they finished their tea, Professor McGonagall said "Hermione I hope you have learned your lesson. Please have the essays to me in one week."

"Yes Professor. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked out of the class. I should have come to you afterwards and asked to be removed from the class." Hermione said.

"That would have been satisfactory, and I expect to read about it in your essay. If you ever need anything at all Miss Granger, do not hesitate to come to me. That is the reason I'm here, afterall. I shall be keeping a close eye on you, Hermione." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Yes Professor. I suppose I should head to potions," Hermione said.

Standing up, the both headed for the door. Professor McGonagall held open the door for Hermione.

"Good day, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said as Hermione headed down the hall.

At dinner that evening, Professor Snape decided to sit next to McGonagall at the head table.

"Good evening Severus," Professor McGonagall said as Snape took his seat.

"Good evening Minevra," Snape returned. "The most unusual thing happened today," Snape said.

"Do tell, Severus." Professor McGonagall was interested now.

"In my afternoon Potions class a certain Miss Granger could not sit comfortably," Snape explained. He raised his eyebrow as he looked quizzically at McGonagall. "She was constantly shifting or moving, and I must say her eyes looked a little red."

"How interesting Severus," McGonagall said, looking down at her food. She knew the Potions Master was baiting her, and she knew that he wanted her to admit that she had finally used corporal punishment on someone that did not have the last name 'Weasley'.

"It is indeed. I'm glad to see you're starting to see things my way," Severus added, satisfied. He smirked and looked at McGonagall awaiting a response.

"Perhaps," McGongall said, trying to sound disinterested. She did not feel comfortable admitting that Severus' ways worked. She would never stoop to that level.

**FIN**


End file.
